Feels like drowning
by LucyImaginativebrunetteWeasley
Summary: "Ils disent qu'on apprend, avec le temps, à dire au revoir aux personnes qu'on aime. Moi, je ne me suis jamais habituée à voir les gens mourir. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée, et toute chose a une fin." -L'histoire d'amour tragique de deux jeunes filles pendant les Hunger Games- OS.


_A/N__: Pardon, pardon, pardon de ne rien avoir écrit pendant si longtemps. J'espère que ce petit OS m'aidera à me faire pardonner, et je mettrais en ligne bientot la suite de mon histoire _Les Soixantes-Treizièmes Hunger Games._ Je remercie d'ailleurs ceux qui la lise._

_je vous laisse à votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et merci de me lire! :)_

Never say goodbye.

Il est difficile pour moi de me rappeller la période lointaine où j'aimais les Jeux. Ces souvenirs, comme mes souvenirs de toi, ce sont effacés peu à peu. Il m'est pourtant impossible d'oublier le jour de ma moisson. Du moins pas le poids sur mon coeur qui s'est installé ce jour là, un poids qui ne m'a jamais quitté, pas même après toutes ces années. Je crois que j'ai toujours su qu'un jour mon tour de participer aux Jeux viendrait. J'ai toujours eu cette désagréable sensation d'impuissance tandis que je contemplais chaque année les candidats moissonés dire adieux à tous leurs espoirs de survie, de sorte que lorsqu'enfin mon tour vint, tout ce à quoi je fut capable de penser fut que je savais. J'avais la gorge nouée depuis une semaine.

Dans le monde où nous vivions, j'ai très vite appris à ne croire en rien, mais s'il fallait que je crût en quelque chose, je croyais au destin. Et je crois, plus particulièrement, que personne n'échappe à son destin. Pas même toi.

Il aurait donc était inutile de lutter contre le mien, comme s'il existât quelque chose qui aurait permis de le changer. C'aurait été comme retenir sa respiration de peur de se noyer, tout en sachant que peu importe à quel point on essaye, on ne peut retenir son souffle pour toujours.

Je me rappelerais toujours de ce que j'ai ressentis la première fois que j'ai vu ton visage. Tu te tenais debout au milieu des imposants carrières que tu allais devoir combattre, et tu étais si fière. Tes longs cheveux noirs ondulaient légèrement et semblaient flotter autour de ton visage aux traits droits et à la peau bronzée, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de vent. Tes yeux verts brillaient du même éclat féroce que ceux d'un lion, et c'est du haut de ta silhouette fine et élancée que tu dominais les environs.

Ce jour-là au camp d'entrainement, alors que tous les autres tributs étaient partis vers les stands de combat, tu étais allé t'assoeir du coté de la survie, et tu t'entrainais à fabriquer des pièges avec des branches d'arbre. Je t'ai rejoint, et après plusieurs heures à tailler le bois en silence, je t'ai demandé si c'était ainsi que tu comptais vivre pendant les Jeux. Tu m'as répondu, sans lever les yeux, que le but n'était pas de vivre mais de survivre, et aucune de nous n'a plus ajouté un mot. Mais ces paroles sont resté gravées dans ma mémoire.

Lorsque je t'ai revue un peu plus tard, nous étions à présent des ennemies mortelles, et la survie de l'une dépendait de la mort de l'autre. J'étais blessée à la jambe après un violent combat contre deux autres tributs, et bien que j'en eusse achevé un, l'autre vivait encore et ses blessures ne l'empêcheraient pas longtemps de me retrouver.

Je me trainais péniblement, m'accrochant aux arbres pour me maintenir debout, quand tu as fait irruption devant moi. Tu m'as reconnue, a passé un bras autour de ma taille et m'aidant à marcher, tu as simplement dit : "Partons. Vite."

Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'explications, mais lorsqu'enfin nous nous fûmes assez éloignées pour que le principal danger ne vienne plus du tribut rival, tu m'as lâchée et, après avoir claudiqué jusqu'à un tronc d'arbre où je m'assis, je me saisis de mon poignard et leva les yeux vers toi. Je ne lus aucune peur dans ton regard alors que tu contemplais l'arme à ma main. Peut être savais-tu déjà que je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal.

Mais j'ai posé mon arme, et je n'en ai plus jamais levé une contre toi. Et sans qu'aucune de nous deux n'ait besoin de le dire à haute voix, nous devîmes alliées. Je te faisais entièrement confiance, aveuglément, et tu devins le pillier sur lequel je m'appuyais pour ne pas tomber. Tu m'as sauvée tant de fois, et tu continues encore de le faire, bien que tant d'années se soient écoulées. Mais les Hunger Games sont des jeux cruels, et à ces jeux-là il n'y a pas de gagnants. Il n'y a que ceux qui meurent et ceux, encore plus à plaindre, qui survivent.

Moi qui pensait avoir enterré suffisamment profond les souvenirs de mon passé, la réalité des Jeux m'a frappé en plein visage lorsque, ayant entendu des cris, nous nous sommes precipitées dans cette direction et j'ai vu le jeune garçon venant de mon district se faire décapiter. Les larmes mouillèrent mes joues alors que je contemplais ma propre enfance s'effondrer sous mes yeux. Tout ce que j'avais vécu me sembla alors d'une hypocrisie extrême, et la colère m'envahit tandis que l'illusion s'effaçait devant moi. Et c'est cette même colère qui me coupa le souffle et me laissa figée ici, si incroyablement vide, tandis que tu tuais l'autre tribut et tentais de m'emmener loin du danger. Mais je ne fus jamais aussi forte que tu l'étais, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sangloter misérablement. C'est alors que tu m'enveloppas dans tes bras, et ton parfum me rassura plus que n'importe quelle phrase que tu aurais pû dire. Mais tu dis simplement : "les anges ne meurent pas".

Ce jour-là je fus bien forcée d'admettre que, contre toute attente, j'éprouvais pour toi un attachement que je n'avais jamais connu auparavant. J'admirais ta force, j'enviais ta beauté, et ton âme me fascinait. Je ne comprenais pas cette sensation, à l'époque, et tous ces sentiments me submergeaient lorsque j'étais avec toi, me faisaient tourner la tête, me coupaient le souffle.

Je ne t'ai jamais vu pleurer, pas une fois de tous les Jeux. Moi, par contre, je ne m'étais pas habituée à voir les gens mourir, même après un mois passé dans l'arène, et je ne comptes plus les nuit où tous ces souvenirs m'envahissaient et les larmes m'enpêchaient de dormir. Et tu étais là, à chaque fois, ta peau illuminée par la lune faisant ressortir la perfection de tes traits. Et tu essuyais mes larmes de ta main, me caressait doucement les cheveux, et tu me murmurais des paroles rassurantes, tu me disais de ne pas m'en faire, que tout irait bien. Mais les choses n'iront plus jamais bien désormais ; tu es morte.

Ce jour ne s'est jamais effacé de ma mémoire, je l'ai revu tant de fois dans mes rêves. J'aurais aimé pouvoir dire que je savais que cela allait arriver, que je le sentais quelque part en moi, mais non. Tu étais mon pilier, tu étais si forte, et jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un jour tu me quitterais. Et j'espèrais peut-être être celle qui mourrerait dans les Jeux, de cette façon tu aurais été là jusqu'à ma fin. Et alors que tes yeux se baissèrent vers la flèche qui étais plantée dans ta poitrine, j'y lu de la surprise qui reflétait la mienne. Ce fut le désespoir, cette fois, qui me cloua sur place alors que tes genoux fléchissaient et que tu tombais à terre. Je t'ai vu t'effondrer devant moi.

Et ce fut devant mes yeux que ta vie défila, les souvenirs me submergèrent et, un instant, le souffle me manqua. Je me noignais.

Je te tenais dans mes bras lorsque tu es morte, et j'avais encore l'espoir de t'entendre dire que j'étais importante à tes yeux, que peut-être, tes sentiments pour moi s'approchaient des miens à ton égard. Mais tu n'as rien dit. Et je me suis sentie mourir avec toi.

Les Hunger Games sont des jeux cruels, et à ces jeux-là il n'y a pas de gagnants. Toi, tu es morte, et c'est bien assez tragique comme cela. Moi, j'ai survécu, et je dois maintenant apprendre à vivre sans toi.

Tout cela s'est passé il y a bien longtemps désormais, et alors que je contemple les enfants s'alignant en rang pour la moisson de cette année, je reconnais parmis eux les visages de mes petits enfants. Si je ne t'avais pas connue, si tu ne m'avais pas sauvée tant de fois, ils ne seraient pas là maintenant. Et, parfois, il m'arrive de penser que cela aurait peut être été mieux ainsi.

Après toutes ces années, il m'arrive encore de pleurer. Après toutes ces années, je te revois encore tomber dans mes rêves. Et peut importe combien de fois je me réveille en hurlant, ce ne sera jamais qu'un rêve.

Cela fait des années que tu m'as quitté, et il m'arrive encore de pleurer parfois.


End file.
